thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Loki Herondale
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Loki Herondale Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 2: Prometheus Godly Parent Choice 3: Aquilon Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: Third Faceclaim: Alexander Nikolaevich Hell - Seikon no Qwaser ---- Appearance: >>>>>> Personality: Loki is a friendl young man, often going out of his way to help others, which often results in him being late for something or getting into trouble. He is very protective of Alexandra, and will start a fight with anyone who insults her, especially if it's because of the way she speaks. History: Loki remembers nothing about his past. At least, nothing before Alexndra found him in the Woods of Diana when he was seven. The then six year old daughter of Vulcan found him unconcious, wearing torn, tattered and bloodstained clothes, and covered in cuts and slashes. The young girl ran for help, and told her mother that his name was 'Wildfire', referring to the Norse god of mischief, Loki. As they did not know his name, and could not ask him until he woke up, they decided that this was better than nothing. When Loki woke, however, they discovered that he remembered nothing about himself. After some discussion they agreed that 'Loki' was as good a name as any, and Alexandra's mother offered to take care of him until his memory returned, but when it became obvious that this was unlikely to happen he became Alexandra's adopted brother. The majority of his wounds healed cleanly, but some left scars, such as those on his face. Having spent most of his life as Alexndra's brother he came to learn of the reason behind her affliction, and is one of the few that know the reason for Bacchus cursing her. When he turned Fourteen Lupa sent her wolves for him, so she could prepare him for Camp Jupiter. He refused to return to New Rome without Alexandra, and so like her he has only recently returned. Weapons: A number of throwing knives, two daggers, and two punch knives, all forged from Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and silver. The daggers are named Hugin and Munin, the punch knives are Magni and Modi. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. "It was strange because the flying mint bunny was the first thing I saw when I woke from the coma." 17:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed